


Maybe Lost, Maybe Found

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fourth Wall Break, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Theory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: The letter is set adrift and as the senders watch the bottle bob in the water, they hold out hope that the currents between universes successfully direct it to the man they love.





	Maybe Lost, Maybe Found

//

 

__________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a letter I wrote for a giveaway held by Cheritz in February 2018 where you had to confess your love to your favourite character.


End file.
